


Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Cake, F/M, Happy Steve Rogers, How Do I Tag, I love steve rogers and so should you, Infinity War, Kissing, Steve Fluff, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Steve crying, Steve deserves a great birthday, Steve had a bad dream, Steve is a centenarian, steve rogers fluff, the bad dream is infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: Steve wakes up from the most terrible dream and into his bed, his old one. He wakes up to find you,safe, telling him everything was okay and it was just a dream. He found out that it's also his birthday and he gets to enjoy his life as an official centenarian, especially now as everything, absolutely everything was oddly okay and... nothing bad happened?





	Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Steve Roger's 100th birthday after Infinity War. This goes to about 10k words so y'know. And I advise you in advance to not read after the break. Thank you and enjoy~~

“Oh god,” Steve breathed out.

They lost. That was the thing echoing in his mind. He could only look around and see everything they lost. The people he fought beside with dwindled. Thanos won, his friends were out of his sight, and even she disappeared.

_“Steve?”_

He couldn’t find them. He couldn’t find any of them: Bucky, Sam, Vision, Wanda, [Y/N]. They were gone.

_“Steve.”_

Tony, Earth’s best defender, was lost for nothing. Wakanda had experienced its first defeat. The sacrifices everyone made was made worthless.

_“Steve!”_

And it was his fault. He survived.

_“Steve, wake up!”_

Steve gasped as he shot up from his bed in cold sweat, lungs burning from lack of oxygen. His heart was pounding inside his chest, his panic setting in. There was a weight right on his legs and he could feel something on his cheeks but he couldn’t put a finger on it. He could only feel his surroundings blurring.

“Steve,” the voice called him. He squinted his eyes in an effort to try to see who was informing of him. His ears were ringing and the panic still ran through his veins. “You’re okay.”

“What?” He asked. He couldn’t hear them properly that it only made him more scared. Steve tried to move away from them defensively but the person already had him.

“Steve,” the person said again, this time clearer. Steve blinked back when he started to recognize who the voice belonged to. But that couldn’t be. He only kept his gaze down, trying hard to get air back into his lungs.

“Steve, You were having a bad dream and you were shaking-” the voice tried to explain but at that moment Steve had tuned it out. One word made his thoughts come to a complete halt.

“Dream?” Steve blurted out, eyes widening at confusion. The ringing in his ears died down and his vision cleared enough that he was able to look up and there she was.

“[Y/N]?” He breathed out. A very worried [Y/N] was on his lap, her both hands on his shoulders to calm him. She placed a hand on his cheek once she knew he finally saw her.

Before she could even say anything, Steve surged forward and pressed [Y/N] to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You-you’re here,” Steve stuttered in disbelief, trying to keep [Y/N] as close as possible, placing his face to her neck. He thought he lost her. But no, she was here. [Y/N] was safe.

“Oh god, you’re here. You’re really here,” Steve whispered shakily to her neck, tears staining his eyes. He couldn’t be anymore happier.

At this point, Steve was already clinging onto her. [Y/N] could only wrap her arms around him and rub his back, hoping to calm him from his nightmare. She didn’t want to question what he was dreaming of but from this reaction alone, she feels like she already knew how bad it was.

[Y/N] let him calm down and take his time. His hold around her didn’t falter by a bit as she felt his breathing start to slow down. Before she can even say something to her, Steve stiffened up.

Steve pulled away from her, still keeping her close, his eyes wide as realization took over his face.   
“Where’s- where’s Thanos? Did he win? Where is he?” Steve started to scope the room, looking around anxiously as paranoia overtook him. His heartbeat only became faster when he realized nothing around him looked familiar.

Before [Y/N] could say anything, Steve started to try to stand up, holding [Y/N]’s hand in urgency.

“I-I have to protect you. We have to get out of here. It’s not safe,” Steve decided, helping her up from her position on his legs. He was already forming an escape plan in his head. Nothing mattered in the moment. He had a second chance to save [Y/N], he’s not going to waste it. He was going save her.

Before Steve can go any further, [Y/N] pushed him back down on the bed, making herself be the one to weigh him down to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere. Steve was confused, he was about to ask her but she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eye. “Hey hey hey…” she coaxed, keeping her voice calm and gentle.

“Calm down,” [Y/N] whispered out, letting him get used to her proximity before she went closer just to see the panicked look on his eyes. “It’s okay.” She smiled.

Steve looked at her confused but she just kept going with her tone, offering a gentle smile to help calm him. “We’re safe. I’m safe. You were just dreaming,” she explained.

Steve only stared at her, trying to process everything she was saying but it wasn’t making any sense. “But… didn’t?” He paused, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. She was acting as if she didn’t know anything.  “Thanos? He killed everyone,” Steve started, feeling as though he was stating the obvious.

“Steve…” [Y/N] murmured, her forehead creasing in confusion as she asked. “Who’s Thanos?”

Steve felt his world stop. “What?” He pulled away. Suddenly everything didn’t feel right. How could [Y/N] forget about something like that?

“Thanos!” Steve stressed, searching her eyes, wishing she was just joking. “With the infinity stones! He’s going to kill everyone- we need to go. He already did-”

“Steve,” [Y/N] interrupted him firmly, pulling him out of his destructive thoughts before he goes on too deep. She placed her hand on his cheek make sure his focus won’t leave her as she say her next words. “We don’t know any Thanos. We’ve never known anyone named Thanos.”

“It was just a dream,” [Y/N] ended, staring at him, making sure he knows that she meant her every word. Steve was left speechless. She wasn’t joking, she wasn’t lying. But it all sounded too good to be true.

Steve didn’t know what to say, she let him have a few moments to wrap his head around it. That was when he started looking around. That’s when he recognize that the room he was in was not the one he had in Wakanda but it was his original one, from the tower.

He looked back at [Y/N] who was patiently waiting. She didn’t look much different, though she looked less haunted compared when they were in Wakanda. That’s when Steve realized that he was the one who looked different. Her soft hand on his cheek made him realize that he didn’t have his beard. A hand shot up to feel his hair that was surprisingly short, just like how he used to keep it.

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before his eyes landed back on [Y/N], his face still ridden with disbelief. He couldn’t believe it. “But-”

“No buts, Steve.” [Y/N] shook her head. She gave him a small smile, letting her voice become softer when she could see him slowly accept his surroundings. “Like I said. It was just a dream,” she repeated, wanting him to understand.

“You can relax,” [Y/N] reassured, caressing his face with her thumb. Steve could only stare at her, letting himself relax in her hold. She was here, and that alone should convince him.

“It didn’t happen?” Steve whispered out, a sliver of fear  still on his tone as he didn’t want to hear the answer he was dreading for.

[Y/N] chuckled before she shook her head. “No. You’re safe. I’m safe. Everyone is safe. It was all in your head. Okay?” She tried to convince him, but even when that softness she could see in his eyes was back, the worry still wouldn’t go away.

“Here.” [Y/N] took his hand and placed it gently on her cheek. The softness of her skin was enough to send away anymore doubts. “I’m real. You’re real. And everything is fine. You don’t have to worry. Because it was just a bad dream,” [Y/N] coaxed.

Steve only observed her at that moment, keeping his eyes directly at her, tracing every feature on her face, carving it into his mind, trying to remember the last time he did so. Maybe it was before the fight… but that fight never happened.

“It’s just a dream,” Steve repeated, letting those words sink in. “It didn’t happen.”

“We’re safe…” he trailed, gaze dropping below as he reached for her before hiding his face onto her neck, breathing in her scent, automatically feeling at home for the first time in what feels like years.

“Yes, we are,” [Y/N] confirmed, letting Steve completely calm down. She continued to rub his back, hoping to get that horrid dream out of his system. At some point, she was sure that Steve was crying but she let him.

“Are you good now?” She asked after a few moments of silence when she was sure that Steve had completely calm down. Steve eased his hold on her before finally facing her with a smile.

Steve nodded, giving her one of his brightest smiles. “Yeah.”

[Y/N] smiled back, putting her hand on his cheek before she apologized. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Steve chuckled, automatically leaning onto her touch as if it was an instinct of his. He didn’t know what she was apologizing for. If there was anyone who should be sorry, it was supposed to be him. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, but.” [Y/N] bit her lip. “You didn’t deserve to have that nightmare.“ 

Steve nodded, understanding. It was a truly horrible one and if he was being honest, he’s still not really sure. [Y/N] huffed as she shook her head. “And on your birthday of all days,” she muttered.

Steve’s head perked up at her words. “My birthday?”

Steve was staring up in quiet shock while it was [Y/N]’s turned to look down on disbelief. Then she snorted a chuckle when she finally realized what was going on. “Wow, Steve. This hangover really did a number on you.”

Steve’s forehead furrowed but it just added more to [Y/N]’s amusement. “Steve, Today’s the Fourth of July,” she giggled as she sat back and watched Steve’s face change drastically before she continued. “It’s your birthday!”

Steve had his mouth agape as it just dawned on him. He hasn’t even realized that. [Y/N] laughed in amusement before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Steve’s lips to which he welcomed. She pulled away slightly before she whispered her greetings. “Happy 100th Birthday, Steve Rogers.”

“You’re officially a centenarian,” [Y/N] teased before going back down and pressing her lips back on Steve’s. He closed his eyes and only deepened the kiss, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer, craving for her soft touch.

[Y/N] giggled as she pulled away, knowing Steve definitely had his breath taken away. “Wow,” he gasped out before a grin formed on his lips.

[Y/N] laughed at his reaction, he was reacting like she hadn’t kiss him for months. “Was that for the kiss or for the age?” She teased, titling her head to the side.

“Both,” Steve laughed before that number crossed his mind again. A hundred. He could barely remember the time he once thought he’d be lucky to live until seventy.

“I just hadn’t thought of that for a while,” Steve honestly confessed. It was like he was counting. Although, [Y/N] didn’t agree with that one.

“You sure?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Because we were already celebrating last night? We even threw you a party till midnight.”

Steve squinted at her, obviously not remembering anything of the sort. [Y/N] rolled her eyes before she explained. “You let loose.”

“Maybe a little too much,” she muttered, referring to this massive hangover he has. He was so smashed he couldn’t remember anything.

Steve titled his head, trying to remember that night but nothing came up except a newfound headache. “What did I do?”

[Y/N] snorted, a little smirk decorating her lips as a few popped into her mind. “A lot.”

Steve nodded, having no idea but deciding it was probably really bad. [Y/N] chuckled, “That’s why I let you sleep in,” then she paused, sucking her lips in, guilt starting to set in “Probably shouldn’t have,” she murmured.

Steve offered a smile, reaching up to press his lips onto her forehead before she whispered. “It wasn’t your fault.”

[Y/N] nodded, letting herself sink into Steve’s comforting embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying being in each other’s arms in comfortable silence. Before Steve broke it. “What time is it?”

“It’s just a little over eleven. I wanted to give you some well needed sleep and just hoped you’d wake up on your own but you were taking your time so I just came up.”

“Thank you,” Steve started, making [Y/N] snort, though she muttered a low ‘you’re welcome’ and cleared her throat. “So, you ready to go down now?”

He pulled away from her. Steve thought about it for a while, but he knew his answer. He nodded, smiling. “Yeah.”

That answer triggered [Y/N]’s wide happy grin, one Steve knew all too well, one that was dripping in mischief. It made him raise an eyebrow at his dear [Y/N]. “Is there something waiting there?”

[Y/N] shrugged.

Once [Y/N] had Steve out of his bed, she pushed him onto the shower, telling him to hurry, even going in after him just to  _quicken_ things up. She made him dress in his a nice button up shirt and pants before excitedly pulling him into the elevator that her excitement started to rub off on Steve.

Just before the doors of the elevators could open, [Y/N] made Steve close his eyes.

“Okay, keep going. I got you. Just keep those eyes closed,” [Y/N] instructed, holding onto his hand as she led him through the dark.

“[Y/N], this is stupid,” Steve laughed, although he was loving every second of this.

[Y/N] let go of his hand, making him stumble but he kept his eyes close. “[Y/N]!”

“Just keep going and follow the sweet, sweet sound of my voice,” she sang, seemingly walking a few feet away from him. He followed her direction, hearing some few quiet murmurs in the background and footsteps, along with hushed laughter.

“Now stay there and keep your eyes closed.” Steve followed, staying on that exact spot as he felt the things surrounding him rustle and move. After a few seconds, [Y/N] spoke up. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

With a wide smile, Steve opened his eyes, only to be greeted with confetti cannons, colorful streamers and all of his friends wearing obnoxious birthday party hats. “SURPRISE!”

“HAPPY ONE HUNDREDTH BIRTHDAY, CAP!” They shouted as the happy birthday song started to play in the background.

Steve grinned happily as the confetti still wouldn’t stop falling from the ceiling until the song ended and everyone cheered and clapped.

[Y/N] stepped forward and placed a kiss on Steve’s cheek while she put a ‘birthday boy’ hat on him. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you, [Y/N]. Thank you, guys..” Steve giggled, overwhelmed. He was starting to tear up, sporting the happiest smile anyone has seen in ages.

As the cheering died down and his vision cleared up enough, Steve could see all of the smiling faces in front of him. His chest fluttered. “Wow.”

More tears started to blur his vision when he saw it, everyone, all of them. “You’re all here,” Steve breathed out in complete awe. The others laughed, thinking they made such a good job they made their captain emotional.

“Damn right we are,” Sam spoke out, going in for a hug that Steve welcomed. “Sam,” Steve whispered out as they pulled away.

“Happy birthday, Cap.” Sam greeted to which Steve nodded, still not used to the fact that Sam was right in front of him. “Thank you,” Steve muttered, the smile on his lips.

Sam smiled as he went on. “You know, we were just about to move the party to you but [Y/N] insisted she go first.”

“It was sure for the best because if it was me, we might’ve all strolled in and jumped on your bed,” Sam joked, hoping to get a laugh from Steve but he just continued to stare at him.

“That’s,” Steve breathed out, still sporting a gentle smile, finding it in him that he missed Sam’s jokes. It was so refreshing to hear from him again. “That’s great.”

That’s when Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you still drunk?” His eyes darted to [Y/N] who was standing next to Steve. “Is he still drunk?”

[Y/N] chuckled, “Be careful with him. He’s a little…” [Y/N] trailed as Steve squinted at her but Sam only nodded.

“Ya, I noticed,” Sam agreed before facing Steve again and putting a hand on his shoulder, wearing a worried look. “Something happened?”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “No. Everything’s good,” he answered, happy that he could actually say those words and mean it.

Even with that answer, Sam was unconvinced so his eyes landed on [Y/N], asking her the same question this time. “He had a nightmare. He thinks it’s true,” [Y/N] confessed.

Sam’s face changed when he finally understood what was happening. He nodded before squinting at Steve, almost scolding him because he knew where all of this came from. “Man, I told you to hold out on that stuff Thor had.”

“I knew that shit would mess you up.”

Steve tilted his head to the side, confused on what Sam was saying. But Sam only waved it away, knowing that it wasn’t the time to say ‘I told you so’. So he just leaned forward and whispering his next words in a teasing ton. “But don’t worry, I’m not gonna bring up anything that happened last night.”

Steve pulled away, now fully confused at what Sam was going on about. He had no clue as to why he was smirking.  “What?” He asked, hoping for a clarification when someone else popped in.

“Cap!” Bruce called out excitedly, thinking it was his turn to greet the captain. “Happy birthday!” He greeted before giving the scientist a hug.

“Banner,” Steve greeted back, happy to see a smile on his friend’s face once again. “It’s been so long.”

That’s when Bruce furrowed his brows at him. “Yeah,” he trailed, letting out a small laugh. “I’m sure almost 12 hours is a kind of a long time.”

Steve opened his mouth as to explain but he really couldn’t. He keeps forgetting that was all a dream.

“He’s kind of hungover,” Sam explained on the side with Steve nodding right after.

“Ah…” Bruce trailed, finally understanding how Steve was acting. He let out a laugh as the memories of last night’s party crossed his mind. He really could blame Steve. “Well, with everything you did last night, I’m actually surprised to see you on your feet,” Bruce joked before leaving him confused by that statement.

But it was short lived when a posh voice called him to which he was greeted by a bright and happy couple. “Happy birthday, Captain Rogers.”

“Vision. Wanda,” Steve breathed out as he looked at the two in awe. They were holding hands, happy expressions on their faces, cheesy birthday party hats on their heads and Vision was even holding a gift.

Wanda came forward and excitedly give Steve a big hug as she greeted him. “Happy birthday, Steve.”

Wanda pulled away away and Vision handed Steve the gift that he was sure the captain would love. “Thank you,” Steve thanked, seeing how the two was so happy together. They looked so in love and calm, as if they knew there wasn’t a trouble in sight. It was beautiful to see.

“Are you alright?” Wanda asked, sensing there was something bothering Steve. [Y/N] even stepped forwards looking up at Steve, silently asking if there is, taking the gift from his hands to help him.

Steve just bursted into a smile as he shook his head. He was alright. He knew he was. Everything was alright so, so was he. “I’m fine. Just a little shaken up,” he explained, laughing it off.

“That’s when you know the years are catching up.”

Steve’s head snapped towards the owner of those words, breaking out to a grin when that familiar redhead appears with a smirk. “Natasha.”

The woman chuckled, seeing as Steve open his arms. She shook her head before giving onto Steve’s hugs, rubbing his back as she greeted him. “Happy birthday.”

“Hey, I’m here too,” Clint piped up just after the two pulled away. Steve laughed before hugging Clint too.

“Happy centennial, Cap,” Clint teased, earning a few laughs from everyone around them. Steve laughed along, knowing he wasn’t going to hear the end of this.

Natasha gave Steve a once over and let out a low whistle. “You do look amazing for a centenarian, Rogers.”

Before Steve can make a snarky remark, someone from the corner of his eye scoffed loudly. “Please,” the person rolled his eyes, earning everyone’s attention. Steve turned to see who it was only to completely freeze when he recognized who it was.

“I did it first,” Bucky grumbled, before taking a sip from colorful paper cup he held delicately in his hand.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed out, completely in shock at the sight of his best friend just standing there, nonchalantly drinking some punch from a tiny cup.

“You’re here,” he whispered out, taking a cautionary step forward as the words almost have gotten stuck in his throat.

Bucky had only squinted at Steve confused, not knowing what the hell this punk was getting at. “Um, yeah?”

Steve let out short breath, walking towards Bucky with that weird expression on his face Bucky couldn’t quite understand. The man was about to ask a question but Steve beat him to it. 

“I don’t under- okay.“Bucky dropped the now empty cup when Steve just came at him and hugged him suddenly.

The man was pretty much clinging on him and Bucky had no idea why. He only submitted to it and hugged him back, sending some confused glances at the people watching who were taking pictures of the emotional moment.

“Bucky, you’re here,” Steve whispered out, his hold unwavering but his words stuttered. But what he said just threw Bucky off even more.

“Yeah?” Bucky trailed, having no idea on how to respond to that. Steve chuckled as his hold on his best friend slowly loosened.

“Am I not invited?” Bucky blurted out the only thing he can think of when Steve pulled away, making the captain laugh as he saw the most puzzled Bucky had even been for years.

“What was that for?” Bucky asked, completely dumbfounded by that stunt Steve pulled. And as if that wasn’t enough, Steve just grinned at him.

“Nothing,” he cheerfully answered, letting out a small laugh that he can actually say that. “Apparently, nothing.”

Bucky only stared at him for a few seconds before leaning back and just nodding. There was a part of him that thought it was better not to question it. Maybe there was something he missed or a hidden meaning there somewhere. But he was just stumped.

“What.” Bucky blurted out his inner thoughts. He just couldn’t let it go. He was just staring at Steve, thinking that his best friend might have actually snapped.

“Steve had a hungover-induced nightmare,” [Y/N] filled in from behind Steve, giving Bucky a little apologetic smile. “I think he’s still thinking about it.”

Bucky’s eyes flickered back to Steve’s and he can’t believe he missed that relieved expression in his face. It must’ve been some dream. “Oh,” he stated before pursing his lips apologetically at Steve, “that sucks.”

Steve nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah,” he agreed. That was one way to describe that hell of a dream.

Wanda came to Steve’s side with one hand slightly raised, a red mist swirling around her fingers. “Do you want me to-?”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve declined, knowing that he doesn’t need it anyways. “I’m good.”

“You sure, Steve?” [Y/N] asked, getting more worried about him. She knew she should’ve let him rest longer. “If you need to rest, that’s fine too.”

Steve smiled, shaking his head at her as she reassured her again. “No, [Y/N], I’m good, really. I promise.”

Though [Y/N] was unconvinced, she nodded. She could see Steve having the time of his life and she didn’t want to stifle it for him. Steve reached down, pressed a small kiss on her cheek, thanking her for her worry.

“So, this is great,” the voice behind them called out, making everyone turn for the person who surely needed to be the last. “But is it my turn now or what?”

“Tony,” Steve murmured under his breath as he saw that familiar smirk on Stark’s face, his arms wide open, waiting for his own hug. “Happy birthday, old man-”

“Tony!” Steve almost shouted as he lunged for the man, enveloping the stunned billionaire who did not expect that much enthusiasm. He laughed it off, hugging Steve back. “Woah, feeling the love here…” he joked even though he was puzzled on the extra warm treatment. It was also getting harder to breathe.

“Um, Ro-Rogers,” Tony grunted out, tapping on Steve’s back. Maybe the soldier forgot that he wasn’t built like Bucky and wasn’t able to receive his full strength bear hugs.

Although, Tony’s panicked and squished face was extremely amusing and worthy of being framed, Bucky thought it was time to let Tony breathe.

Bucky chuckled as he patted Steve’s back. “Easy, punk. You’re gonna break Stark,” he warned, making Steve let go of Tony enough to face him, and let him breathe.

Steve was smiling at Tony, looking at him in awe, he couldn’t believe that Tony would be at his party, let alone let himself be hugged by him. He couldn’t believe it. “Tony, you’re here too,” Steve breathed out.

Tony just laughed at Steve’s words and that look of surprise on his face. “It’s my building. What makes you think I won’t be?”

“Dream,” Bucky answered for him.

“Ah,” Tony trailed, completely getting Steve’s reaction now, before giving an  understanding smile over. “Happens to the best of us.” Tony clapped a friendly hand on Steve’s shoulder, as if nothing had happened.

“Nothing bad.. happened?” Steve asked warily, his own words feeling foreign on his tongue.

“No?” Tony answered, unsure of it himself, thinking it was a normal question before retracting back. “Not yet, at least.”

Tony looked back at Steve who was still concerned as if he was waiting for him to actually say some bad news. “Was there supposed to?” He asked at Steve’s weird reaction.

“Because whatever it is, I didn’t do it,” he added right after, not wanting to be the one to be blamed when he hasn’t done anything yet.

“And we’ve heard that one too many times,” Bucky muttered in the background, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched in amusement.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Cram it up your ass, Barnes.”

Steve’s gaze flickered between the two, surprised of the snarky exchange. And it was completely done in good nature. That was too shocking on its own. Even more when Bucky chuckled.

“Tony.”

“Hmm?” Tony faced Steve who looked like he was completely out of place. Steve cleared his throat before he asked. “You’re okay with-”

“Yeah.” Tony agreed, humoring Steve on his weird questions today. “Barnes’s an asshole but my whole team’s full of assholes anyways so.” He shrugged nonchalantly but Steven just gotten even more confused.

Steve swallowed the lump forming in his throat, not knowing if he can even say it but he just wanted to know. “Even after-?” He trailed, pursing his lips, not wanting to continue his sentence.

Tony squinted at Steve’s question before it dawned on him. His expression was replaced with a more serious one. Tony took a deep breath and just let it out. “Well, I mean.”

“I might not be voted most understanding in the yearbook but-” Tony looked at Steve and offered a small genuine smile. He nodded. “I’m good. ”

His eyes flickered to Bucky who was now bickering with Sam by the chocolate fountain. Tony shrugged before going back to Steve and nodding “We’re good.”

Steve was left in complete awe. His jaw was slack at the words he never thought he’d hear. Tony sounded genuine, he  _was_  genuine. And Steve didn’t know how it happened but he didn’t want to question it. He was just… happy. “Thank you.” Steve settled, not knowing what better words to say than that. But it was what he felt.

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes at Steve’s words before it realization hit him. “Wait? Why are we talking about this?! We’ve settled this years ago!” Tony reminded Steve, steering away from the chick flick moment.

“It’s your birthday! Captain America’s centennial,” Tony exclaimed, wanting to get Steve out of whatever thoughts that was bothering him. “We’re supposed to be celebrating!”

Steve smiled, nodding. He couldn’t believe but his day just got even better. And just on cue, Tony remembered something. “Oh, wait, I brought Peter.”

“Peter!” Tony shouted to which was answered by hurried footsteps. Not a moment longer, Peter was there, sporting a smile and holding a red, white and blue stripped box in his hands.

“Hi, Captain Rogers! Happy birthday. I got you a gift!” Peter handed over to which Steve took, although he was confused. Because he’s not sure if he ever met this kid. “Thank you.”

Peter uttered a quick ‘you’re welcome’ before going on about how he was thankful about being invited and how Tony pulled him out of school so he could attend. While Steve was listening on how familiar was Peter’s voice when it hit him.

“You’re the kid… in that spider suit,” Steve remembered, putting two and two together, getting bewildered looks from both Tony and Peter but Steve just continued on. “The one from queens. The one I dropped a ton of metal on in Germany.”

Steve felt a bit proud of what he remember while Tony and Peter just shared a look at each other. Peter was mouthing ‘what’ while Tony just shrugged. Peter looked back at Steve before clearing his threat and pointing to himself. “I’m Peter. Peter Parker. We’ve already met before. Like more than a year ago… and I’m an official Avengers trainee… that you’ve also been training.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed at those last words, not knowing about that one. Peter just rambled more, hoping to clear up. “And you’ve never dropped anything metal or a ton on me. Ever. Except for your shield at practices. Don’t you remember, Captain Rogers?”

At that point, Peter completely lost Steve as the man was full on confusedly squinting at the teen that it started to make him feel small. He took a step back to Tony’s side. “I’ve also never went to Germany ever before so…” he squeaked.

Steve leaned back, willing himself to process everything. But none of what Peter said made sense. “Seriously?

Peter opened his mouth but he didn’t know what else to say. Tony just chuckled, patting on his back. “Don’t take it personally, kid. I think he’s rusting. Or it’s maybe all that Asgardian mead he drank last night.”

Peter nodded, getting the situation now. “That’s a really strong hangover, Captain Rogers.”

But Steve couldn’t hear what else Peter could saying. He tuned everything out of his mind that he didn’t hear Peter leave and got Tony to go call for [Y/N].

“Tony, did we ever go to Germany?” Steve asked out of nowhere, just when [Y/N] had reached Tony’s side.

“And you were trying to stop us?” Steve added. Tony and [Y/N] just shared a quick glance before Stark cleared his throat before he answered. “Rogers, I have absolutely no damn clue, at what you’re going on about.”

Steve settled his gaze back down, processing the information. “So I never?” He murmured to himself.

“Steve?” [Y/N] asked, gently touching Steve’s arm to ask what was wrong but he was already too far in his thoughts.

“We never went to Germany,” Steve figured as the events just started to topple over in his head. “We weren’t running away.”

“Running away from what?” [Y/N] asked gently, not wanting to trigger Steve.

“Then what about Zemo?” Steve blurted out as that name crossed in his mind. If they weren’t running away, if they weren’t being chased then what of the man that thought of it all. I didn’t even want to imagine if that would mean. he may have succeeded. “Did he do it?” Steve whispered out, dread playing on the edge of his tone.

Steve looked up to [Y/N], searching for answers but even she didn’t know what he was talking about. “Zemo?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Zemo, the one responsible for bombing in Vienna. With the world leaders,” Steve explained, hoping she’d remember that. But as Steve’s tone gotten louder, he slowly started to gather a few people that heard what he was saying.

“There was no bombing that happened in Vienna, Rogers,” Natasha butted in, hearing the familiar subject. “And we don’t know any Zemo.”

Natasha knew about Steve’s bad dream but she didn’t knew it was this bad. It was apparent that Steve was starting to panic so [Y/N] took his hand to hers and looked him in the eyes. “Steve, we would know if there was by threats like that.”

“We were there,” [Y/N] explained.

Steve felt his heart sink. Now, none of the things he remembered made sense. Because he knew that [Y/N] was by his side when that meeting happened, but now she was saying that she was there. Nothing was connecting. “You were?” He asked, couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yes.  _We_  were.”

Steve shook his head, finding it hard to believe what [Y/N] was saying. This may be different from what he remembers but he knew what he stands for and that was not it. “But I’d never sign the Sokovia accords,” he claimed.

“Even you wouldn’t.”

[Y/N] started to shake her head at him. She was slowly getting the impression that Steve really didn’t know about. “Steve, there was no signing that happened that day.”

“And what does Sokovia have anything to do about it?”

Steve felt his throat dry up. Now that currently. That was too big of an event. That wasn’t possible. “So you’re saying… Sokovia never happened?”

“Sokovia?” Tony asked out loud. “I’m pretty sure Sokovia does and still exists, Steve.”

“No, I mean, Ultron,” Steve snapped, looking at all the people around him, hoping to get some kind of reaction but all of their faces were blank. No one knew what he meant.

“Didn’t Ultron cause us a lot?” Steve asked again as Wanda and Vision joined the people around him, worried about Steve just like the others. “Wanda, your brother?”

Wanda only offered a puzzled look for Steve. She didn’t have any idea as to why he would just asked for Pietro. “Steve, Pietro is visiting Sokovia. That’s why he’s not here,” she explained.

He was alive. Pietro was alive. But that wasn’t how it went. “But Ultron, it-”

“Why are we talking about Ultron?” Bruce interrupted, Wanting to be part of the conversation, lips lightly stained with chocolate.

Bruces’s answer was like a fresh air for Steve. “So it did happen? Ultron.”

“Yes and no. We never really went through with that one. We saw how it would end badly. So we all took care of it before it can cause too big of a damage,” Bruce explained through his confusion. He really didn’t understand why he would be explaining this today.

“We finished Ultron before he can make too much damage to the tower,” Tony filled in, making Steve stand completely still, quiet as he absorbed everything. At this point, he didn’t know what was true or not.

“Why is he bringing this up now?” Bruce whispered to Tony who only leaned over to answer him. “Drunk dream.”

“Man, and I thought you singing despacito on the bar counter was the weirdest thing to come out of you drunk,” Bruce murmured before going ahead and getting another helping of that chocolate.

“I did what?” Steve blurted out, those words are enough to put him out of his thoughts. But before you can ask for another question, [Y/N] beat him to it.

“Do you need to sit down, Steve?” [Y/N] asked, holding onto his hand, offering comfort she was sure he needed. Now, more worried than confused. Steve’s dream really did a number on him.

Steve was quiet, too quiet. [Y/N] was sure that he was trying to figure out the things that got jumbled in his mind. She just couldn’t believe that this was all happening on his birthday.

“What about Wakanda?” Steve asked all of the sudden, just when Bucky and Sam was in hearing range who were each holding a cupcake.

“Wakanda?” Sam repeated.

“Yeah? Weren’t we… weren’t we supposed to be there?” Steve asked, his eyes flickering to the duel for answer but both was equally dumbfounded.

“What?” Bucky asked, his words a bit muffled from the cupcake he was chewing on.

“Wakanda. T'challa? The king? Shuri? Wakanda where vibranium is from,” Steve went on, hoping they’d get at least one word he was saying. [Y/N] was even sending a look at the two.

Sam only shook his head. “We don’t… know those people?”

Steve’s gaze fell back to the floor, nodding in defeat, trying to understand it himself. That’s when the two gotten closer, not only because [Y/N] was sending them the most intense death glares she can master.

“Steve, are you okay?” Bucky asked, gazing back to his cupcake before raising it up to Steve’s face. “Do you want some?”

“Hey, we’re kidding. We know them,” Sam joked, laughing to himself to which Steve looked up hopefully.

“But not personally,” Sam cleared, inspecting his colorful cupcake, “cause you know, they’re royalty.”

“But from the meeting in Vienna, it was King T'chaka that we met. Not T'challa,” Natasha explained.

“I think that was the prince, Steve,” [Y/N] added, supporting Nat’s statement.

“And he was kind of a prick,” Sam commented, talking with his mouth half-filled.

“They call that ‘formal and mannered’ in the real world, Sam,” Bucky grumbled, trying to tune out the sound of Sam chewing. “You wouldn’t know anything like that.”

The two continue to bicker in the background while [Y/N] gave Steve all of her attention.“There’s wasn’t a bombing,” Steve repeated before he glanced up, asking everyone who was still there, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Tony, Sam, Bucky and [Y/N].

“King T'Chaka didn’t die?”

There was a bit of silence from that question. They all glanced at each other, worried and even uncertain of what to think for that question or why Steve would just say that. 

“No?” Tony answered, suddenly uncomfortable and unsure of why that was even a question.

“Now you’re really creeping me out, Steve,” Sam confessed, only to receive a look from Natasha, Wanda and [Y/N] that shut him right up.

“Is this a middle age crisis thing?” Tony murmured quietly to himself before feeling a sharp jab to both his sides, one by Natasha and one by Wanda’s mist.

“What about the other winter soldiers?” Steve glanced towards Bucky who froze on his spot but Steve continued, wanting to have his answers. “Did we?”

Bucky looked up from his cupcake, brows furrowed lightly. “Steve, we took care of it, a few years ago.”

“Oh.”

“So… it never happened like that,” Steve whispered, more to himself. With everything he knew, it was all to much, truly overwhelming. But even if it was like that, Steve felt something bubble in his chest. Even when everything contradicted what he remember, I all brought a smile to his face because he just realized what it meant. “None of it did,” he chuckled.

“Steve, I really think you need to rest,” [Y/N] decided, this time not taking no for answer. She held Steve’s hand who was still pretty quiet and let her lead him. Wanda offered to help but [Y/N] told her to just continue with the party and that they’d come back when Steve was ready.

[Y/N] lead Steve to the elevator, automatically clicking for their floor. She kept a calm face but surely enough she was raging inside but most of that anger was at herself. She should’ve known Steve needed a few more hours. It  _was_ some night he had.

Once the elevator dinged, [Y/N] lead Steve out, watching him from the corner of her eyes. There was that defeated look plastered on his face that she couldn’t ignore.

“Steve, are you okay?” [Y/N] asked, making Steve look up at her from the ground. There was an unmistakable anxious look in her glassy eyes as she waited for his answer. “Do you want to go back to our room?”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m sure everyone would understand,” she added but Steve was quick to shake his head.

“No, no. It’s just…” he trailed, eyes glancing all around them, familiarizing with his surroundings before he just let out a laugh, “very overwhelming.”

“Then, take your time. This is your party,” [Y/N] reminded him, “No one’s forcing you.”

“No, I’m good,” Steve answered quickly, smiling at her with a newfound joy, “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” [Y/N] was unconvinced. “Because you look pretty shaken up back there. You don’t have to force yourself.”

“You can go at your own pace.”

“If it helps, you can tell me anything,” she mentioned, wanting him to know she was there for him one hundred percent as if he didn’t already know that. Steve was taking this time to look at [Y/N], taking in the fact that he was there with her and he couldn’t help but smile.

But that reaction only made [Y/N] more anxious. She didn’t want him to pretend he was okay when he wasn’t. “Does that nightmare still bother you?”

[Y/N] reached up, placing her hand on his cheek to which Steve already held onto. “Because I’m trying to tell you. It never happened,” [Y/N] insisted.

[Y/N] didn’t lose contact with Steve as he stared at her with gentle eyes, slight smile and all. She wanted him to feel better and Steve knew that. “Okay?” She asked again, hoping that he understood finally but his face was unmoving, that gentle expression was still there.

“It… didn’t happen,” Steve breathed out, repeating what [Y/N] said.

“Everything’s fine.” His words started to waver, holding onto her hand tighter.

“Everything’s  _really_ fine,” Steve gasped out as if the words he said was close to impossible. His eyes were turning glassy as he bit his cheek.

“We’re all okay.” His voice finally cracked, smiling as bright as he can. He shook his head before he let out a breath. “Nothing was lost.”

[Y/N] let Steve go on. He was on the verge of tears but it wasn’t pain. He was overjoyed, so much that it made her heart wrench. “Steve, baby,” [Y/N] softly whispered.

“Was your dream really that realistic?”

A dream, that was all it was, a god awful dream. But that wasn’t what mattered, he was awake now. It wasn’t true. “It didn’t happen.”

“It really didn’t happen,” Steve laughed to himself, ecstatic that he could say it and it was true.

“No, it didn’t,” [Y/N] confirmed, carrying Steve’s face with her thumb. “You’re here. You’re safe. I’m safe. Everyone is safe. Nothing bad happened. We’re all here, with you.”

“We’re all good,” Steve added to which she smiled.

“We really are here.” [Y/N] put her other hand on his cheek, closing his eyes as he leaned in to her touch. “We’re real and that was just a dream, okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded before letting go of her hands to wrap his arms around her, hiding his face to her neck. “It was just a dream,” he murmured to her skin, words slightly muffled but [Y/N] smiled as she rubbed his back.

With a few more seconds, they stayed just like that, unmoving because [Y/N] wanted Steve to take his time. But she stiffened a little when she could feel drops of water by her neck. “Are you crying, Steve?” She asked to exhibit he laughed.

“I’m-I’m just really happy,” he croaked, voice rough from the tears

“I’m so happy,” Steve repeated, his hold on her tightening as he let out a shaky breath. “Thank god, it didn’t happen,” he moaned through his sobs.

[Y/N] held him, whispering some words of encouragement, letting him know that it was okay and that he should take all the time that he needs. But all the while, she can feel that small part of her boiling over, completely pissed at a certain thunder god who was the root of this all.

“I swear I am going to make Thor shove every last drop of that Asgardian stuff up his ass,” [Y/N] murmured to herself.

After a few moments where Steve had successfully calmed down, he was ready to go back. [Y/N] kept in telling him that some rest would do him good but he refused. He didn’t want to miss his own birthday party. And after shedding a few tears, he really did feel better.

They were talking when the elevator dinged and they left, the party there just like how they left it, but now with more food. Steve was greeted by everyone who they all saw was in a much better mood than before.

“Where is Thor anyway?” Steve asked, he had been hearing about that guy since morning and he hasn’t seen him all day. Steve would’ve figured he would be here since everyone was.

“Right here!” A joyful voice called out. It was Thor with his hands up in the air, ready to wrap his arms around the captain.

“Steve! Happy Birthday!” Thor gave Steve a quick embrace, greeting him with the usual enthusiasm. “I would give you my gift but we already drank it all,” Thor laughed as he pulled away to which Steve laughed with him but something really caught his eye.

“Your hair?” Steve pointed out, referring to Thor’s long well kept blond hair which made the man inspect it. “Why? What’s wrong with my hair?”

Thor didn’t know why Steve so perplexed looking at his hair. He made sure it was clean that day. But Steve just snickered to himself, waving it off. “Nothing.”

“I guess I just had a dream that you cut it short.” Steve shrugged

“Sounds like a nightmare,” Thor murmured, slightly offended and afraid of that thought itself.

“A really entertaining one,” a sneaky voice from behind Thor.

“Loki,” Steve stated rather surprised when the mischievous god stepped out and waved. He was glancing all over, no question judging the party decorations.

“To be honest, I never really gotten what’s the big deal with these sort of things. So you reached a hundred? So what?” Loki when on before he shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve done that multiple times.”

“Loki, humans are considered lucky if they reach a hundred,” Thor explained, subtly telling his brother to hopefully behave. But the younger brother just rolled his eyes. “Right.”

Though for the formality, Loki also greeted Steve a ‘joyous birthday’ but that just surprised him even more. “Loki. You’re here too?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at that, eyes glancing at Thor for a moment. “Yes… Am I not supposed to be?”

Steve’s eyes flickered to [Y/N] who was also confused, but at him. So He just laughed it off. “No. it’s just- weird.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Loki remarked, the famous smirk appearing on his lips.

Thor could see Steve act a little different. “Are you okay, captain? You seem… confused.”

Steve was about to wave that thought away but [Y/N] interrupted, glaring down at the man. “Steve has been weird all day, Thor, and I swear it was that Asgardian liquor you brought. He can’t remember anything,” she accused.

Thor fought about it for a while before it dinged in his brain, howling with laughter as he remembered. “That explains it. You did drank so much more than advisable,” he laughed before clapping a friendly hand on Steve’s arm. “But I’m sure you’ve made your ancestors proud.”

Loki just rolled his eyes at the sentence he has heard Asgardians say too many times. “Right, because nothing makes your forefathers prouder than seeing your utterly drunken self picking fights with everything that moves, slurring a very important speech and grinding on your woman in front of everyone,” he monotoned.

“I did what?” Steve blurted out, the color draining out of his face.

There was laughter around him, the two gods having both smiles on their faces, not looking as if they were joking. Even [Y/N] was giggling by his side.

“You really could dance, Steve,” Thor confirmed, nodding, adding to Steve’s terror.

[Y/N] sensed this and just shook her head, trying to hold her laughter in “But don’t worry, it wasn’t all inappropriate.”

“It really was,” Loki corrected

“Like you were one to judge,” [Y/N] snapped to which he only snickered, fully knowing what she meant.

The conversation went on smoothly after that, not counting how [Y/N] threatened even Thor’s forefathers with a fate worse than death if he ever brings some of that liquor back here again to Steve. Steve managed to calm her after that, laughing it off. [Y/N] wasn’t one to back down but succumbed, but not before a parting death glare directed to the thunder god, much to Loki’s amusement.

“What else did I do?” Steve asked as they walked along the party, mind now trying to fill the empty space that was last night. He really wanted to know because everyone has made a point that it was the most embarrassing thing he ever done. 

[Y/N] just laughed. “Not a lot, I promise.”

“Was it embarrassing?”

“For most part, yes,” [Y/N] answered almost instantly.

“But I think no one’s going to give you shit for it. Just not today at least.” [Y/N] gave his hand a squeeze but it did nothing to get his thoughts away from what shit he might have possibly done that night.  They were going towards the table were all the sweets were located and were two soldiers can be found stuffing their faces with marshmallows.

“Yeah, just wait until your birthday is up,” Sam teased, smiling evilly as if he already had a plan. “Those videos are gonna start popping up everywhere… like daisies!”

“Are you good now?” Bucky asked, holding a marshmallow to his mouth.

“Yup, they’re all stitching back together up here,” Steve agreed, pointing to his temple. Bucky muttered a good before stuffing another mallow in his mouth.

“But I’m still not sure what I did last night though,” Steve spoke out, capturing the two soldiers’ attentions away from their sweets. “Or if I was even here.”

“Maybe I passed out and everyone’s just in on it to mess with me.” Steve shrugged, feeling a bit confident about that. He may have a raging hangover but he knew his friends and they weren’t any less of pulling a long one with him.

The two glanced at each other, both swallowing the mallows in their mouths, game already long forgotten to tell Steve how it is. “Steve, believe me,” Sam started, now more serious. “You were here.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you were dancing salsa last night. With me. As your partner,” Sam stressed every word, widening his eyes for emphasis.

“You don’t even know how to salsa,” Bucky added, backing Sam up.   
“But you fucking aced it.”

Steve was left speechless after that because by the duo’s tone, they really weren’t kidding. He glanced towards [Y/N], hoping for her to disagreed but she only sent an apologetic smile.

“There’s a lot of videographic evidence to support that, sadly,” [Y/N] muttered, making Steve’s jaw to go slack and for the two to double over in laughter.

That may be embarrassing but Steve didn’t know if it was sad. Hearing his friends laugh outweighed everything. Embarrassing or not, that would mean that he really was here the whole time. And that, itself, consoled him. 

Steve made sure to distance himself from any alcohol, even declining a light beer because you can’t be too sure. He had been hearing of stories of what he did last night and each of them was a new story. He wasn’t even sure how he got so much done in one night or as to what came into his mind that he thought it was a good idea to challenge Pepper to an arm wrestling match.

But with that being said, Steve enjoyed himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. But from what he was hearing, it was always like this. It was just too good to be true sometimes.

Steve, [Y/N], Clint and Natasha were having a talk about Clint’s son, gushing over how 'dirt’ was his first word when the room’s light deemed and Tony went on and declared. “Cake time!”

The national anthem started to play on the background as this huge cake was being rolled in. Everyone had started to gather around and Tony forced Steve to stand beside it.

“Are you serious?” Steve gasped as he looked at the design. The five-tiered cake was red, white and blue, covered in stars and it had his shield design all over. As if that wasn’t enough, there was a little version of him, saluting as he was riding a giant American Eagle. It was quite possibly the most patriotic cake there is.

Steve gave it another once over before exclaiming it. “How did you even put all those candles there?!”

Everyone just laughed and started to sing another happy birthday song, not giving a shit if it was getting cheesy. They even gave Steve a footstool so he could reach the top and blow the candle that was located on top of the eagle’s head.

“Don’t forget to make a wish,” Tony reminded him, winking just after the song ended.

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He glanced at the beautiful cake in front of him and then to his friends, all who were looking up to him, happy to be there with smiles on there faces. This was all he really wanted.

“Thank you guys. So much. For this and for everything. This really means a lot to me,” Steve went on, looking at every single one of them, taking his words from the heart.

“I don’t know how to thank you all of you. You’re my family. I love you all,” Steve ended, nearly teary eyed from happiness, knowing he never said that before.

There was a comforting silence as everyone let Steve have his moment. But Bucky’s voice rose over the silver. “Oh, just blow.”

Laughter, even Steve shook his head before he blew the fire out and every candle followed. Everyone clapped and cheered. They all gotten their own piece from the cake. Tony took the little  saluting Cap candle and handed it to Steve. Clint took the candy eagle from its place and took a bite. And when it was Sam’s turn to get a slice, Bucky just went forward and pushed his face to the cake.

As the two then progressed to a full-on chase around the room, the others laughing in amusement, there was a quiet rumbling happening from the outside.

“Hey, I think the fireworks are about to start,” Peter declared, waving everyone to follow him out the balcony. The people followed after him, excited to see the glowing lights across the night sky.

Steve was glancing at it through the windows, a bit enraptured by the colors until he felt a hand slide into his. “Let’s go,” [Y/N] suggested, gesturing over to the balcony, waiting for his answer.

Steve smiled back and squeezed her hand before he let her guide him to the outside. Just as they did, the sky lit up with more lights, maybe even brighter than the stars.

There was different kinds of fireworks but the best one was when it formed like Steve’s shield and the words  'Happy 100th Birthday’ flashed right after. Everyone cheered and Tony even patted himself on the back when it came out so well.

After a few, Steve felt calm, serene even. He glanced down and instead of the colorful lights adorning the skies, he watched [Y/N] instead. He saw as her lights reflected the fireworks as her face lit up in awe at the show in front of her. Steve smiled, she was always so strong and looking after him. She always there for him and never asked anything in return even when she deserved the world. [Y/N] was the best thing he can ask for.

“Look at that!” She exclaimed, pointing over the one that looked like it was moving. Steve laughed with her, glancing over to the sky then back at her. “[Y/N]?”

“Hmm?” She hummed, eyes still entranced to the show.

“I love you.”

[Y/N] blinked back, all focus falling to Steve. She could feel her face start to warm up just by how Steve was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on. She chuckled, smiling back. “I love you too, Steve.”

Steve have gotten closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. “This is the best birthday ever,” he whispered.

“Ah,” [Y/N] tsked, pulling away and raising a hand to correct him. “Best birthday  _so far_.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head at her. But knowing [Y/N], he knew she’d try everything to make the next on even better. So he believed her. They placed their attentions back to the fireworks display, their fingers still intertwined together.

Steve watched as [Y/N] kept glancing at him. He glanced to her, raising an eyebrow, silently teasing her. She rolled  her eyes and giggled. “Hey, I know I’m not supposed to ask and all that but…” she trailed, looking over to Steve who was patiently waiting for her to finish.

“Can I ask what you wished for?” [Y/N] went on, the curiosity all over her face. Steve snorted at her question, but she was persistent. “Just humor me.”

Steve thought of it for a while before glancing back at her, doing her best puppy eyes and make him succumb to her request. Steve snickered before finally agreeing. “I’ll tell you.”

“What is it?” [Y/N] titled her head and smiled wider, anxious of whatever it was.

Steve loved her enthusiasm but he only shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing,” Steve repeated, enjoying how her excitement died down just like that.

[Y/N] seemed as if she was in war, figuring out why Steve would do that. “But why?”

“You just practically wasted your hundredth birthday wish,” [Y/N] worriedly pointed out to which he only calmly listened to. “Which might be the most important one there is.”

Steve smiled, “I don’t need it.”

He looked all around, glancing at their friends who were watching the show. [Y/N] followed his faces but she couldn’t see what he meant. Steve then took her hand to his lips and gave her palm a quick kiss, before looking back at the confused woman in front of him. “I already have everything right here.”

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist with her hands sitting comfortably on his arms and he leaned down. “What more could I wish for?”

[Y/N] felt herself melt as she listened  to Steve. He wouldn’t let anything happen around him distract himself from her. “Thank you,” he started.

“I’m so lucky to have you by my side. You made me the happiest man alive just by being with me. I love you, [Y/N],” Steve whispered out. [Y/N] but her lip, feeling her eyes become as glassy as his before she reached up and pressed her lips to his. Their surroundings just faded in comparison compared to this as the fireworks display only served as witness to their love.

“I love you too,” [Y/N] whispered back to his lips before pulling away to look him in the eyes. She smiled. “Happy birthday, Steve Rogers.”

* * *

 

 

“Should we wake him up?” Thor asked Natasha who were both by the door of Steve’s bedroom, watching as Steve sleep soundly.

“He’s going to sleep right through his birthday.”

Natasha kept her mouth shut, arms crossed over her chest. She only observed Steve’s face and how calm it was. This was the only time in months that Steve had a quiet night. There was even a ghost of a smile on his lips. She knew then and there, that they should let him alone with his dream.

“I think that’s for the best.”


End file.
